For Eternity
by IndigoLight
Summary: Jasdero,Debitto. When one becomes human, what happens to the other? Its just their Noah blood that bonds them.Without that, they are JasDebi no longer. R&R plz!
1. White

Jasdero woke up first.

It had been several hours after they had been defeated, and the first thing he saw was white. White ceiling, white floors, white walls. The white was beginning to hurt his eyes. All his thoughts slowly oozed across his head,and after many incomplete thinkings, he decided he should get up.

He stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment, his mind processing on how to move, how to sit up. His left arm was throbbing. There was a warm puddle of something sticky right by it. Blood. Jasdero didn't pay much attention to it. Experimentally, he flicked his tongue forward, metallic taste filling his mouth, from the stitched wires over his lips, as well as a cut.

Slowly, he flexed his arms, then his legs, and decided he could bear the Innocence pain, before pushing himself up on his elbow and looking around for his twin.

"Debitto?" he called.

At first, his vision was a bit blurry, so he couldn't see him. But as the fog cleared, he saw him, his other half, lying motionless, on his side, with his back to him. He did not move.

"Debitto...?" Jasdero began crawling toward him, since his legs didn't seem to have regained enough strength to walk yet. "Debitto, Debitto, are you alright,hii?"

There was no answer.

Jasdero frowned. He crawled a bit faster, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. He had to reach Debitto.

"That hurt didn't it, hii?" he tried "Stupid vampire. What'll we do now, hii?We failed."

Debitto never moved, never answered. Jasdero sighed, exasperated, and once near enough, he grabbed his brother's shoulder and shook him. "Debitto?Wake up. We've gotta go, hii. The Earl's gonna be mad."

No reponse. Something cold and unfamiliar suddenly gripped at his chest, and with a pounding heart, he flipped his twin onto his back.

Debitto moved with the ease of a rag doll, and lay there, still, pale and cold. His skin was no longer a healthy gray, but rather a very dusty white, making the stigmata and Circles around his eyes even darker. Jasdero had a feeling it wasn't just the make-up. His chest was barely rising, and his hand was almost as cold as the floor. Stains of dried blood crusted his forehead, as well as the ground around Debitto's left arm.

"Debbito? Debbito!" Jasdero tried again, to wake his twin up. He shook his shoulders a bit harder and flicked at his cheek. His efforts were in vain. Debitto did not regain conciousness. Jasdero's heart dropped to his knees.

"_Deeebiii...._" He was whining now. The way Debitto was lying there, so still and so cold frightened him, more than the Earl, more than the Exorcists, and he just wanted it to stop. He wasn't used to this type of fear. Whenever he was scared, Debitto was always there, to offer sanctuary, and comfort. He wasn't there now. Tears came to his eyes and he briskly wiped them away. He had to figure out something. Jasdero looked down at Debitto.

His fingertips glided over his twin's hair, stopping at the stigmata. That was strange. It looked...different somehow. Like it was fading. Looking again, the blood on his forehead seemed more black than red. As if the Noah inside him was draining out.

But that was impossible. Noahs remained Noahs forever. He'd never heard of anyone losing Noah powers.

He pulled his arms around Debitto and hugged him. What now? What could he do? Even if Debitto survived, would his Noah blood still be there? Without Debitto he was just Jasdero, and there would be no Jasdebi. What would happen to them?

A cracked appeared in the wall, and Jasdero looked back. The crack widened, until it formed a door, in the shape of a crown. It opened, and a young girl stepped out. "Jasdebi?"

"Road?"

She stepped through, Lero in one hand. She had a rather melancholy expression on her face, which surprised him. Road was never sad.

"I've come to pick you up," She declared. "You're bleeding. Is your brother alright?"

Tears suddenly overflowed his eyes. "Dero doesn't know."

Road saw that his makeup was running. A sobbing Jasdero and a comatose Debitto wasn't good. She had to eliminate one.

"I'm sure he is," Road tried to assure him "He's just...sleepy?"

"He is not!He won't wake up! No matter what Dero does!"

She sighed. "Stop crying. The Earl will fix him. He always does."

Jasdero turned to her, wide eyes miserable. "Really?"

"Uh-huh!" Yes! Mission accomplished. Jasdero seemed happier. Of course, he'd be happier of his twin joined them in the world of the awake and upright, but she didn't think that would happen anytime soon. Debitto looked horrible.

"Ok then!" She chirped, turning around, "To the Earl!"

**This idea was just stuck in my head for like, 2 days. XD And I tried k? This was the best I could do. BUT I AM EXTREMELY YOUNG. =D**

**Btw any1 heard Jasdevi's voices in eng dub? OMG. Debi's okay, but Jasdero's voice is NOT CUTE ANYMORE. AND THEY CALL DEBI "Devid". 0.0 Really. DEVID.**


	2. Black

_**I wrote this, listening to Debitto sing. =D Its Taiyou wo Mitsumete Iru by Saiga Mitsuki. His seiyuu... is a girl! D= but she sang like a guy in this song so I was happy. =)**_

_**Theres a biiiiiiiittt of TykixDebi here. Or so I say. XD He seems really OOC but I never really focus on Tyki so yeahh...**_

_**And replies:**_

_**To Iile: Debitto will recover, eventually...BUT NOT AS YOU ALL THINK MUAHHAHAHAHA**_

_**To xXDeath-N'-HellXx: I'm glad you like it! Yeah...it's sad...BUT I LIKE IT. =P**_

_**To Hikarinomitsuki: Thx! They better get them IC. =D OR DUN DUN.**_

_**Sorry about the Typos, if you find any!**_

_**EDIT: Holy crackers, I didn't edit this chapter very well. All those grammar mistakes. Ugh. Well I fixed it now, but don't hesitate to tell me if something doesn't make sense.**_

_**xXXxxXxXxX**_

_It was a rather sweet scene, Tyki thought, as he entered the Twins' room._

Debitto was still out like a log, black blood stained bandages across his forehead, lying still as ever on white sheets. Jasdero was sleeping beside him, one arm carelessly thrown across his brother's chest, the other cradling his head.

He must have been in a hurry. He hadn't changed, and he was not under the covers. Tyki frowned. The twin looked thinner as well. How can someone become skinnier in 2 days?

He bent over and shook him awake. "Get up, Jasdero."

The blonde noah mumbled something, then rolled over rubbing his eyes. He smeared make-up all over his cheeks, making him resemble a wet panda.

"Man, you look like shit." Tyki commented. "Get up. Go eat something."

Jasdero sat up slowly, as if not truly awake yet. "...I don't want to."

"Don't argue," He growled. "Just do it."

Jasdero glanced at Debitto. "I don't feel like it.I don't want to."

Tyki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I know you don't want to leave your brother. But he'll be fine. Okay? He won't...look, just do it, alright?"

Jasdero shook his head, not answering. He hugged his knees close to his chest and looked at Tyki with wide, sad miserable eyes. Tyki cringed. He wasn't used to seeing Jasdero so unhappy, and speaking so much without his trademark "hii" at the end of every sentence. He silently cursed the other twin. Stupid kid. Worrying everyone. Making his brother cry.

"The Earl'll fix him," reassured Tyki. "He fixed me. He fixed Road. He fixed you too. So he'll fix Debitto. Now go eat."

He pushed him off the bed and shoved him in the direction of the door. The Noah squeaked out a protest. Tyki ignored him.

"Tyki-"

"No."

"I-"

"Shut up."

"Dero doesn't-"

"I don't give a damn.I'll stay with Debitto, alright? Happy?He won't be go, and don't come back until you've eaten something."

He shoved the twin out the door and watched as he stumbled, looked back, smiled a little in defeat, and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back!" He called. The Noah of Pleasure nodded and closed the door until only a crack of light from the outside was visible.

_One down,_Tyki sighed, and he slumped down in a nearby chair. _Now to deal with the other one._

Debitto was still in his coma, which,he admitted,was rather strange. If anyone should've been induced in a coma, it would've been Jasdero. Debitto had retained most of Noah's Bonds, so that should've been enough to help him regenerate and heal his wounds. But it didn't. Jasdero, on the other hand, was able to reject the Innocence, heal the stomach wound, as well as regain consciousness. _Strange, strange,strange_ Tyki mused.

Tyki leaned over the sleeping Noah and peered at the black blooded bandages. It was soaked, little droplets finding themselves resting on eyebrows and closed eyelids. Tyki was somewhat confused. That area wasn't even grazed during their fight with Exorcists. He had watched, after all. The vampire didn't come close to the stigmata. So,why was it bleeding? And so much?

He rested his knees on the bed and placed his hands on both sides of Debitto's head, to get a better look. He could see a slight glisten of sweat on his brow from his fever and he could smell the strands of his hair. Clean, and crisp, like freshly washed blankets. _But forget about that, _Tyki told himself. _You can check his shampoo later. Right now, focus on what the hell's wrong with him._

Then,with as much tenderness as he could muster, he brushed back the strands of hair covering Debitto's forehead and ran his fingers across the bloodstained bandages.

It felt just like normal dried blood, but obviously, it wasn't. It was black, and that wasn't normal, and Tyki had also noticed that, even in the dim light, Debitto's skin was lighter than it should be, and not in a oh-crap-he's-dying sort of way, but as in a human-peach-colored-shade type of way...

_Oh fuck_.

...

Could it be that...?

The black blood leaking out was actually Debitto's _Noah leaking out?_

…

...Nah. That couldn't happen. That was too weird, even for them Noahs. Noahs were immortal. They didn't die. They'd just be reincarnated. They couldn't just _loose _their Noah. It wasn't a toy. It was their genes. You can't loose genes.

But it made perfect sense. If his theory was correct, then that could be the reason why his stigmata was bleeding so much and why Debitto was looking more human with each passing second and why his wounds weren't healing and-

_Shit, _Tyki cursed. He sat himself back on his chair and massaged his temples. He was messing up his head with paranoia. Soon, he'd end up like the Earl. All smiley and crazy and...ugh(He quietly shuddered at the thought).But, anyways, Debitto couldn't turn human. He inherited Noah's genes. So he was a Noah. _And that was that_, he told himself firmly. End of discussion. If he kept worrying, he'd probably screw himself up. _Man,_ he groaned, _I'd kill for a smoke._

And just like that, Debitto groaned.

Tyki blinked.

The dark-haired twin stirred, then sluggishly pulled his hands to his head.

"Jasdero?" He called. His voice was hoarse and cracking.

"Well, well, well," Tyki mused. "You're awake."

"Tyki...? What the fuck?Why are you here?" His nails dug into his head. He clenched his teeth in pain. "Where's Jasdero?"

"He's poor kid's really upset about you. Are you alright?" he asked. A hint of concern lined his sentence. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Debitto stayed silent for a few more hands trembled slightly as their grip tightened in his hair. His head felt like it was going to explode. It pounded and burned and it felt like drills were stabbing into all the tender spots. He whimpered. "My head hurts."

"I assume it does." the man said flatly.

"It hurts."

"I know."

"It _really really _hurts."

"Yes, you told me."

He lost it.

"_So do something!_" Debitto snapped. His head was being crushed and burned,being attacked by an unknown force from the inside. Tears welled up in his eyes, but his pride refused to let them flow.

"Like what?" the other Noah snapped back. "Just shut up and wait until your brother comes back."

"Arrghh!" the twin rolled over, thrashing, screeching. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, damn it! What the hell was this? What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't stupid Tyki get him a painkiller or something? Anything!"Make it stop!"

"Calm down!Just go to sleep or something." the older man suggested. This was getting out of hand, and to tell the truth, he wasn't sure what he should do.

Debitto raked his fingernails across his forehead, tearing the bandages off. Tyki called a warning. He ignored it. The point where his head hit most was where his stigmata was, now freshly bleeding more of the black blood. Fortunately, in the dim light, Debitto did not notice the color change of his skin.

Tyki stood up and tried to wrench the other Noah's hands off his face. "Cut that out!" He hissed. "You're making it worse."

"Like you're helping!" the twin screeched. Drops of black beads lined his fingertips. Tyki cursed, grabbed his wrists and pulled him up to sitting position.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door opened and Jasdero shuffled inside, cookie crumbs dangling from his stood, stunned for a moment, taking in the scene.

"Debi?" Golden eyes blinked, and suddenly a grin spread across his face. "Debi!" He tackled his brother flung his arms around his waist.

"Jasdero," the twin mumbled. He pressed a bleeding forehead to Jasdero's jacket, fingers digging into his hair. He groaned. "It hurts. Make it stop."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Tyki grumbled. He switched on the light, and leaned over ."Look up. Lemme see."

Debitto slowly pulled his hands across from his face, blood dripping. During the movement,he glanced at his hands. His eyes widened with shock.

They were _human-colored._


	3. Human

_**0.0**_

_**Okay, I got stuck here, so I;m sorry if things start going BLEH. =( Ideas are welcome, and if I accidentally wrote some stuff that doesn't make sense, or missed some words, plz tell me so I can fix it.**_

_**I don't really like this chapter much, since it seems kinda choppy, so maybe I'll redo it.**_

_**Ah, and trivia! Everyone, guess how old I am by reading the story. R&R!**_

_**XxXxX**_

"What the fuck?!" Debitto screeched, looking at his hands in horror. "What the hell is this?!"

"Nothing" Tyki countered lamely, trying to think of a way to calm him down. "It's, uh, a side effect."

"Bullshit!Side effect?!" He roughly shoved Jasdero away from him, and stood up, wobbly. Jasdero's eyes widened; he stretched his arm out to steady him, but his twin's glare stopped him.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. "Not until you tell me what the _fuck is going on."_

Tyki raised his hands in what he hoped was a calming gesture."We're not completely sure of it yet." he said "If you just calm-"

"How can I be calm?!" the Noah screamed at him "I'm fucking human!"

"Debi-" Jasdero began.

"SHUT UP!" he whirled on his twin, snarling "This is your fault!You let this happen!" He was sick and bleeding, his head pounded and his arm hurt and his skin was the wrong color. He didn't want to speak to his other half unless he had the solution to his problem.

Jasdero stumbled back, and tearfully sat down on the bed, lips quivering. Tyki threaded his hands in his curls, contemplating exactly what he should do, without triggering some emotional outburst.

"Damnmit Tyki!" Debitto's screams reached a pleading tone. "Quit looking at me!Do _something_! What's going on? Why is it happening?"

No replies answered his questions.

Debitto's knuckles tightened, human veins visible through light skin. His jaw clenched.

"I'm still Noah, aren't I?" He asked quietly. "Aren't I?"

Neither of the two men said anything. Letting out a frustrated snarl, he turned to face the mirror._I'm still Noah, _he told himself, praying that it was true. _I'm still Noah!_Hesitantly, he glanced up.

His heart shattered into pieces.

His hair no longer had the usual purple tint to it, but was now a plain dark black. He eyes were no longer the color of gold, but were a deep blue. His skin didn't have a hint of gray mixed in with the peach colors, but was the color of an entire full-blooded human. His stigmata had disappeared. He stared at himself, in a mixture of horror and awe, and then he raised his good arm to the glass.

He smashed his fist into the mirror, cracks branching across his face, his stupid, fucking _human _face, blood filling the gaps and ignoring the startled cry that came from his brother's lips.

"Debitto!" Jasdero jumped up. He ran to his brother, hesitating slightly, before he gently pulled his twin's arm from the broken glass. Several bloody shards were embedded in his fist. Debitto trembled, legs giving away. Yelping,Jasdero grabbed him around his waist. Unable to support both their weights, he collapsed on the floor, bringing his brother with him.

Tyki was at their side in an instant. "Twins?!Are you alright?!"

Jasdero nodded, nervously and Debitto didn't respond. He stared at the floor, a puddle of blood forming around his hand. Jasdero tried to reach for it, but he pulled away.

"Debitto-" Tyki stopped. He didn't know what to say after that.

The room was silent for what seemed like hours, before Debitto made a move.

He untangled himself from Jasdero's arms and stood up. Not meeting either of their eyes, he sat down on his bed and began tearing out the shards. He tossed them against the wall,blood droplets staining the plaster, before clattering to the ground. Jasdero watched him repeat the gesture serveral times before crawling over to him.

"Debi?" He asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Go away, Jasdero." Drip, Drip Drip. Blood covered both his hands.

"But...Dero wants to stay." the blonde shifted so that he was right in front of his twin. He tried to catch his brother's eyes. "Debi?"

"Goddammit, Jasdero!" Debitto growled. His leg shot out, catching the other Noah in the chest. He tore out the last remaining shard and flung it at him. "Get the fuck out!"

The glass missed Jasdero, and by a long shot, but he jumped up screeching, flinching. The twins stared at each other, one glaring and one crying, daring each other to look away. Tyki was frozen to the spot, unsure of how to deal with this. What happened between the twins stayed between the twins, just like what was happening now.

The room was silent save for the drip drip of blood.

Surprisingly,it was Debitto that looked away first. "Damn it Jasdero. Just _go away_."

His voice cracked a little at the end and he sat back down on the bed, hanging his head.

Jasdero left, eyes damp. Tyki glanced at Debitto.

"Just fuck off,Tyki. Go away."

Tyki did.


	4. Escape

**Hello again! **

**This chapter changed a LOT. I read it over after I had posted and was like "UCK NO WONDER THEY STOPPED REVIEWING" and I knew I had to redo. Hopefully, things are better now.**

**I'm going to take darkangelyuna14's idea and work it into the 5th of 6th chapters. Thank you! You were very helpful! 3 Go read and review her story, "Silhouettes"! **

**I'm also going to go advertise kibahshi's story. Lawl. If people haven't read it yet, its called "The Complaints and Irritations caused by Tyki Mikk" and its one of the bestest TykiDevi stories out there! Read it, adore it, and review! 3**

**...And review this story too! XD.**

**Ideas are always welcome! If there are mistakes of any kind in this story, feel free to tell me!**

**XxX**

Debitto wiped off the last of the black blood on his forehead, and thrust his hand under the tap. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked more human than ever now.

His bloodied arm was all bandaged up, a little sloppily, since he'd managed it with only his right hand. His skin was still a pale peach color, and his eyes still blue.

Had his eyes always been blue? He didn't know. He'd been a Noah so long, he'd forgotten years ago.

He's even forgotten whether his hair had originally been black, or blonde, like Jasdero's.

He had tried firing his pistol. It came out a click.

He had tried talking to his brother through his head, and all he heard was silence.

His powers were gone. He was helpless, human, and weak.

Debitto hated himself for being reduced to this.

He hated the excorsists and the innocence that forced him to become this.

His life, as he knew it, was ruined.

And without Jasdero around to help him cope, he was surprised at how much emptier his room was.

He sighed, and left his bathroom. He rummaged around for his clothes, and once he found them, changed into them.

It felt much better to be in tight leather pants, and to have the weight of a jacket on his shoulders. He glanced at himself in the shattered mirror, and he found that even through the cracks, he didn't look the same.

His clothes seemed like a stark contrast to his now lighter skin. It made him look awkward and strange.

Great. He couldn't even dress properly now, thanks to this.

He needed to get out. He couldn't spend another minute suffocating in this room, with its shattered mirrors and closed windows. He couldn't deal with how everything was falling to pieces right before his eyes and how he couldn't stop them.

It was as if he wasn't even in control of his life anymore.

Debitto opened the door. He shouldn't have snapped at Jasdero like that. He knew he was only trying to help. Maybe, they could work out something together, and maybe they'd get his powers back.

XxxX

Jasdero sat, curled up on the couch, hugging his legs to his chest. His eyes were a little pink from crying and he sniffled every few minutes.

He missed Debitto.

He missed his brother, his twin, his other half.

He wanted to sit with him and play with him, but Jasdero was afraid of going back to his room.

Debi might still be mad at him.

Jasdero had been trying to get Debitto to say something in his head, but his brother didn't answer. He wondered if he was asleep.

This felt wrong. They were never supposed to fight, they were never supposed to be alone. They were never supposed to be different, and they were never supposed to break their bonds.

They were supposed to be together.

Forever.

And ever.

Why did this have to happen? Jasdero lowered his head so that blonde curls obscured his face. How come those damned excorsists had to win? How come they were allowed to take their Ark, take their Akuma Egg, and break the bonds between them?

They had already taken so much from them.

Why did they have to steal Debitto's Noah too?

It was all that damned, cursed, evil Innocence's fault!

They could be seperated, Jasdero thought, horrified. Permanantly_. _If Debitto was truly human, then he'd have no place here, in Noah's Ark. The Earl would take him away and leave him in some human village, and Jasdero would never see his brother again.

Debitto might hate it at first, but if his body was human, his mind would become human, too. He'd adapt.

He'd get used to living like a human. He might find another family, might get another brother. The mere thought of Debitto loving anyone more than he loved Jasdero made him feel a little ill, and somewhat guilty for thinking such a thought.

Debi wouldn't leave without a fight, anyways. And even if Tyki didn't admit it, he had a soft spot for his brother, and the Earl liked Tyki, so maybe he would help.

But Jasdero would rather Debitto not even have to go at all, instead of fighting for his right to remain.

"Are you still sulking?" Tyki asked. "Pull yourself together. You know your brother. He just needs some time to cool off."

"Not sulking." mumbled Jasdero. He looked up, and Tyki had his back turned to him, eyes scanning the bookshelf. He kept pulling books partially out of their spot before sliding them back into place.

"Debitto won't stay mad for long." Tyki said. "Try and talk to him again, after dinner."

He turned around. "Look at you. Your eyes are all red. You look freaky."

Jasdero sniffed and drew a bandaged-covered wrist across his eyes, smearing his makeup even more. His attennae bobbed.

Tyki shifted uncomfortably. "The Earl hasn't thought of what to do with Debitto, yet. He's never heard of a Noah losing his powers before, and he isn't sure how to fix it."

Oh. That was bad news. If the Earl didn't know how to fix his brother, then no one did. "Will Debitto have to leave, hii?" he was afraid of the answer.

Tyki shrugged. "Maybe. Probably. Make sure you're prepared for that."

Jasdero started to moan. "No, no, noooo..." His fingers began digging into his hair.

"I don't want Debi to go." he whimpers. "I don't want him to leave."

Tyki looked down at his feet. "I don't either, believe it or things aren't really looking good.I think that leaving him somewhere might be the best choice."

Jasdero jumped to his feet. "No, it's not!" he cried. "Debitto belongs here!"

"Calm down!" he snapped. "It hasn't even happened yet! I just told you to be prepared."

Jasdero glowered. He sat back down on the couch. "He belongs here." he repeated.

Tyki said nothing.

XxXx

Debitto swallowed, hard.

They were giving up on him.

Tyki thought dumping him in some random village would be_ good_ for him.

He leaned against the wall, suddenly regretting coming out of his room.

If had just stayed there, he wouldn't have had to hear all of those things.

He couldn't live anywhere else than on the Ark. He couldn't live with anyone other than his family. How could they just let him go, so easily like that? Didn't they care? Didn't he _mean_ anything to them?

Jasdero wanted him to stay. How could he leave Jasdero? But if the decision was made, and Debitto did have to leave, his brother's opinion wouldn't matter much.

Debitto turned and started walking back to his room. What did you do in a situation like this? After overhearing your family talk about kicking you out, do you just abide by it? Do you throw a fit? Do you act like you don't care?

Debitto kicked a door, ignoring how a jolt of pain ran through his toes. If he didn't have his powers, he wouldn't have a home. If he didn't have a home, then he didn't have _anything_ anymore.

Might as well get used to it, he supposed, activating the Ark. The door opened, leading outside.

He needed to get out, to run, to breathe, to fucking do _something_ than let his life be decided for him.

Once he cooled down enough, he'd go back. Besides, he thought bitterly. Maybe he could walk around and choose his future home.

He stepped out of The Ark.

Xxx

**Going to Update in about 1 week. =)**

**I fixed it and its not really that good, but it was a WHOLE lot more readable than the other Chapter 4.**

**R&R**

**PS I know things are moving pretty fast right now. =( i'll need to fic this. Ideas are welcome!**


	5. Caught

**Hello Everyone.**

**I am sad to say that this story is going to be discountinued. **

**...**

**Just kidding. =P**

**Ahaha. I'd never just ditch it like that. Ahahaha. Don't worry. Sorry, its a bad joke.**

**I dislike the excorsists, except Kanda. I'm sorry. Allen's okay too, but only as the protagonist. The 14th OWNS them all.**

**Btw spellcheck's down, I dunno why. Tell me of grammar stuff. And Spelling things. Ideas are welcome. **

**Here's Chapter 5!**

**XxX**

What a lonely town.

Debitto strode down an empty street, marveling on how dismal the place was. There were not many civilians living here, it seemed, and the remaining few were either vagabonds or glaring murderously from the shadows.

He should have felt intimidated. Afterall, he was defenseless.

But his pride as a Noah was still there, and even the thought of being harmed by some puny humans was enough to make him smile.

It felt _so good, _to be out here, in the world, walking and breathing and _doing_ something. Debitto kicked a can out of his way, and inhaled. The outside world was fresh,clean and _new, _and it _almost_ made him forget that his life was falling into shambles right before his eyes.

Almost.

Debi exhaled with a sigh.

He still couldn't get over the fact that he might be shipped off to some random human village. How would Jasdero manage without him? How would _he _manage without Jasdero? Two halves make a whole, so what happened when your other half was on the other side of the planet?

But...they were created by the pure will of their Noah genes. Debitto no longer had those genes.

Was that all that bond them together? If Debitto wasn't a Noah, then were him and Jasdero still brothers?

They were, weren't they?

Debitto made a frustrated grunt and massaged his temples. There was a small bench nearby what looked like it used to be a restaurant. He plopped down on it and leaned back, staring at the sky.

He had always loved the stars.

He remembered that he had once wanted to pluck one out of the sky, catch a shooting star so that it would grant his wishes, set them free and watch them soar into the clouds.

It wasn't dark enough yet, for the stars to show, though, but it was certainly getting chilly. He shrugged his jacket over his shoulders and pulled his hood up, eyes softening as a nostalgia took over.

He didn't want to leave the Ark.

He didn't want to give up his life.

He didn't want to leave Road, or Tyki, or Cyril...

...or Jasdero.

He hadn't left on the best terms with his twin. He should apologize. Their fight was a stupid one,and he shouldn't have acted so rashly. Like throwing a piece of glass, for instance. He probably hadn't had to go that far.

_Fuck, _he moaned. Jasdero was probably curled up in a corner somewhere, crying his little eyes out. Debitto rested his head in the palm of his hand, placing his elbow on the arm rest of the bench. He would need to do something to make it up to his brother. Like groom his chicken, perhaps. Or lending him mascara.

A flicker of white drew Debitto out of his thinkings. Curious, he turned his head.

A man in a white suit adorned with zippers and buckles and a large strange machine on his back was staring at him, numbly.

Debitto blinked. A Finder?

That was weird. What did a Finder have buisness in such a dull place like this? And what was with that guy anyway? Staring at him like some sort of idiot.

The Finder kept staring, eyes wide. Debitto glowered at him.

"What?" he snapped and the Finder stepped back, horrified. He raised a trembling hand and pointed a finger at him. "Noah." he whispered.

Debitto felt something cold claw at his chest. "What?"

"You were on the fought Allen Walker. You're a Noah!" the Finder shrieked.

Debitto was on his feet in an instant. This was bad. Hopefully, the Finder was the only one from the Black Order that was here.

He heard footsteps.

Both him and the Finder turned in the direction of the noise.

"Toma! We heard you shout! Are you alright?" someone shouted. He came into view, with two more behind him.

Debitto's eyes widened. Allen Walker? And that weird guy with the eyepatch and the man who killed Skin! All of them, here...This was bad.

Allen activated his Crown Clown when he saw him. "It's you!" he cried.

Eyepatch dude, Lavi, he remembered, pointed his now oversized hammer at him. Skin's killer jutted a sword in his direction.

"What are the Noah planning?" he demanded.

Debitto's mind raced. His hood was up, and the night was dark, so they probably didn't see his skin tone, or the absence of crosses. Maybe he could bluff his way out, make his way to a door, and then get back into the Ark.

Ignoring the churning in his stomach, he shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno," he said.

Allen pointed his claws at him. "There were two of you. Where's your friend?"

Again, Debitto shrugged. "We had a fight."

Skin's murderer snorted. "Noah have strong bonds, don't they?"

That stung. He clenched his jaw. _Don't let them provoke you_.

"Maybe," he replied. "What are excorsists doing in a place like this?"

Lavi looked at Allen. "Actually, I'm not sure."

Allen rolled his eyes. "We don't need to tell you. Lavi, Kanda, get him!"

And the chase began.

Skin's killer—Kanda, he was called, began slashing and thrusting his blade at him. It was fast, and the blade came very close many times, but it was still slow enough to dodge. Kanda slashed downward and Debitto jumped back as the sword hit the ground. He turned and started running.

"Hey!" Kanda screeched. "Get back here!"

Lavi summoned a fire snake with his innocence and flung it in his direction. _Shit! _Debitto cursed and he dove around the corner of an alleyway, just as the dirt he was just standing in began turning to ashes.

He needed to find a door, a window, anything that he could use to get back into the Ark. He ran out onto another street, the heat still penetrating his jacket, and quickly, as fast as he could, surveyed the area.

There were many doors he could use, but most were locked or boarded windows were too far off the ground for him to get too. He needed an exit, and he needed it now.

Allen crashed through the flames, and lunged at him. Debitto broke out into a run, as Allen pursued.

He ran to the first door he saw that seemed openable and threw it open, activating the Ark. He stepped inside—

—but remained in the store.

He froze and his heart pounded in his ears. He waited.

There was nothing. No white walls, no mediterannean town appeared. No white doors, no Tyki, no Road and no Jasdero.

Debitto swallowed.

What was this? Why wasn't he back in the Ark? Why was he still here?

After a few agonizing moments of confusion, the answer hit him with so much force he felt like crying. The Earl's voice floated into his head:

_...And so, I constructed a New Ark...That no filthy human could operate..._

Using the Ark was something only a Noah was able to do, it was something the humans had no right to do.

And he was no longer a Noah. The rules now applied to him as well.

He could not operate the Ark.

He could not escape.

Allen crashed into the building, through the window (which was stupid, considering how Debitto left the door open) and swung his claws at him. Debitto ducked, some fur shredded off his jacket.

"Why are you here?" Allen demanded, still attacking "What at the Noah planning to do now?"

"I told you, I don't know!" he screamed back. Debitto backed up against the wall, and when Allen lunged, he slipped out of the way and ran for the door.

Debitto scrambled out of the building,trying to figure out how to get away, how to get home, how to get back to Jasdero.

He couldn't get stay here, not with them, not alone.

But he couldn't let them take him, either.

_Jasdero!_ Debitto screamed in his mind, praying that somehow, Jasdero would hear him. _Jasdero!_

Kanda sudden appeared infront of him and swung his sword across his shoulder. He cried out, blood splattering over his face and his wounds tore open again. He stumbled backwards, trying to keep himself from falling.

"Clown Belt!"

Something latched on to his already bleeding arm and tightened, causing him to yelp. It pulled back and Debitto was flung headfirst into a wall.

Something trickled down his face, wet and sticky, as he lay on the ground. He tried to move. He couldn't. The Excorsists were coming closer, and he could hear voices.

"...Noah.."

"...Captured..."

"...take it back..."

_No. _he thought. _No, no, no, no._

He was going to die.

"Jasdero." he croaked, as they bent over him.

And then it was very dark.

XxXxXx

Jasdero sat up, blinking. "What?"

Tyki was sitting on an armchair, a few feet away. "What?" he asked, not looking from his book.

"Did Tyki call Jasdero?"

"Eh? No." Tyki waved him off. "You're imagining things. Go see your brother. Maybe he's cooled off. It's late, and its almost time for dinner."

Jasdero shifted his legs off the couch. This had been the longest few hours of his life. He was sick and tired of being alone and he missed Debitto's company. He hoped he still wasn't mad.

After a few moments of struggling to get the courage to go back to his room, he stood up. He trotted out the door and made his way down the hall.

He thought about what he could say. It seemed so awkward to say he was sorry to Debitto, since they've never really fought before, and therefore meant they'd never had to make up before.

He reached the door to their room. Jasdero knocked.

"Debi?"

No answer.

Jasdero shifted from one leg to the other. He knocked again.

"Debi, its me, hii. Can Jasdero come in?"

Nothing. He Jasdero wondered if his brother was ignoring him.

"Debi, Debi, don't be mad. I'm sorry, hii. Please, can Jasdero come in?"

Debitto didn't say anything, and Jasdero swallowed.

"I'm coming in, okay?" he opened the door.

The room was empty.

XxxXX

**These chapters are waaayy too short. **


	6. Questioning

Debitto remained in the darkness for a long time.

He was vaguely aware of his own body—was it freezing, or was it hot? Was he on the ground, or in the sky? He didn't know, he had lost all track of the real world. He no longer knew whether he was awake or dreaming. Whether he felt anything mattered not.

Through the snatches of conciousness he was able to grasp, he remembered being lifted up, cold metal grips on his wrists, and people with shadowed faces peering down at him, lips grinning.

He remembered being poked and prodded with sharp materials, the painful effects of burning veins and sore arms. Bright lights, loud voices. He saw all of this very darkly, as if through a glass.

Then, he felt a searing agony in his left arm, and he cried out.

Or he tried to, anyway.

"Unnngh." he moaned. The blurry people jumped back, ripping a syringe out of his wounded arm. He grunted, the spot still sore from the needle. He was too disoriented to bother checking if it was alright.

Everything was hazy, the walls merged into the ceilings and the world seemed to have lost any definite shapes. His body didn't feel like his own, and he felt like his limbs had turned into concrete. It was hard to move, so he simply lay there, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Is it awake?" Someone asked, his voice a little shaky.

"The sedatives were supposed to last longer." Another answered. "This isn't so bad, I suppose. Get some excorsists in here."

Debitto snapped out of his daze. Excorsists. He remembered now. He had gone out, the Ark turned against him, he saw Allen Walker and he had been captured. Where was he, right now? Their base? Their prison?

His wrists and ankles were shackled by crude manacles. He was dressed in a hospital gown and white shorts. Humans in lab coats were all over the room, surrounding him, and he was strapped down to a cold, metal table, a tray of surgical tools on a cart beside him.

Debitto swallowed when he saw them, gleaming under the lights. What were they going to do to him? Cut him open? Take a look at his innards?Take _out _his innards?

He struggled against his bonds. "Let me go!" he shouted, voice hoarse from lack of use. How long had he been out? How long had he been here? How would he get back out?

The people ignored him, and two excorsists entered the room. He did not recognize these as the ones who ambushed him.

Some scientists walked over and began working on the manacles. Debitto was lying down, so he couldn't tell what they were doing.

"What's going on? Let me go!" he demanded. One scientist jabbed another syringe in his shoulder, the same spot that had been stabbed earlier. Pain seared up his shoulder and Debitto let out a yelp. He swore at the man, but the man said nothing and simply pulled the needle out and began walking away. Then, the manacles were pried open.

His heart raced. He was free!

But once he tried to move, he realized he had lost his strength. He willed his legs to move, but they remained stubbornly on the metal table.

Then it hit him. _The needle! _They must've done something to him, to stop him for making a run for it. _How could I be so stupid? _He scolded himself. Of course escape wasn't going to be easy. The Black Order would never be so dimwitted that they'd set their prisoners free without taking any precautions.

The excorsists gripped him tightly around the arms, and Debitto grimaced as one of them dug his fingernails into the flesh. "Do you mind?" he growled.

The excorsist glared at him, eyes furious. His hands clamped down even more.

"Ow!" Debitto made a small distressed cry. "Quit it! That hurts!"

"Devil," the excorsist spat. "You deserve every bit of this!" Debitto clenched his jaw, and paled as the man crushed his arm even further.

It was the other excorsist that saved him, the one with the strange headphones and blank eyes. He reached over and pried off his fingers. "Easy, Chaoji."

The guy he presumed was called Chaoji looked away and muttered something about ships and akuma.

Whatever. Now his arm that wasn't cut up was covered in bruises, and it was throbbing, even more so since Chaoji was still gripping it without any attempt to make his grasp a little less painful.

They dragged him out into a hallway and blindfolded him.

"Hey!" he called. "What's this for?"

No one answered him. He guessed that this was for security reasons. Should he ever find away to wiggle out of their hands, he'd have no clue where to go or how to get out.

They sure weren't going to make this easy for him.

_Damn it, damn it, what am I gonna do..._he thought pitifully.

After a few moments of feeling his legs being dragged across the bumpy halllway, the former Noah decided to break the silence.

"Where are you taking me?" Debitto asked the taller one, he seemed like safest excorsist to strike a conversation with.

"Inspector Levrrier would like to meet you."

Debitto snorted. "Inspector? Sounds retarded."

Chaoji gritted his teeth and punched him in the face.

"OW!" Devit screeched, blood spilling from his lips,but unable to wipe it away. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Chaoji!" the taller one exclaimed. "Don't _do _that! Levrrier wanted him unharmed!"

"They're going to hurt him anyway, Marie!" Chaoji shouted back. "Why can't we just kill him now?He's a _Noah_!"

"Inspector's orders," Marie said grimly. "Follow them."

Chaoji grimaced, but stayed silent.

Debitto gritted his teeth, bringing his aching gums together. He flicked his tongue forward and found that he had a split lip.

_Damn excorsists _he thought, eyes narrowing under the cloth. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get back home. He needed to get back to Jasdero.

XxX

Jasdero was absoutely _terrified_. Frantic even, as he raced toward Tyki's room. Thoughts whirled around in his head faster than they had ever gone before and he was thinking so much that he didn't even know what those thoughts contained. Taking deep breaths, Jasdero tried to sort out his turmoiled mind and make a list of what he knew that could help him figure out why his brother was not here.

Thought one, the room was empty.

Thought two, Debitto wasn't in the dining room.

Thought three, upon closer inspection, Jasdero realized that his brother's treasured leather jacket had disappeared from the closet.

Thought four, the akumna couldn't do laundry.

Thought five, that meant Debi had taken it.

Thought 6, the Ark had been activated a few hours ago, using the door by the living room.

Conclusion: _Debitto left the Ark!_

Dinner was starting and the family was gathering, but Jasdero knew Tyki was always the last one to get to the table. He tore down the hall, praying his conclusion was wrong and he'd see his twin stroll casually around then corner, and begging that Tyki's room wasn't that much farther.

Why did his twin leave the Ark? Why didn't Debitto wait until everything was sorted out? Why did he he leave without telling anybody? Why? Why? _Why? _

And...a—and why didn't he take Jasdero with him?

_He promised we'd be together. _Jasdero thought, eyes blurring with frustrated tears. _He promised._

Yes, his brother had promised.

They were merely halves without the other, afterall.

Two was always better than one.

It was so dangerous to be alone. You could be attacked from behind, killed in cold blood and no one would be there to help you, no one would be there to save you. No one would care who you were, and no one would even miss you when you were gone.

The twins hated to be alone.

More importantly, they didn't even _like _to be alone. They had been isolated as children, and lived on the outskirts of their little town. They'd spent the whole human part of their lives desolate. They had had enough of loneliness. Then their powers awakened, and Jasdero never felt lonely again.

Never, ever.

Until now.

Tyki's room was closed and locked, an inky _Tyki Mikk _scrawled across the door, probably written by Road. Jasdero rapped his bandaged fists against the door.

"Tyki!" he screamed. "Tyki, Tyki!"

The said Noah threw the door open before Jasdero could strike it with a second round of smacks. "What?" he demanded, irritation bleeding across his face, and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"De—D—Debi—" Jasdero stammered, trying to catch his breath as well as hold in his tears at the same time. "He's gone! Debitto's gooooooooone!"

Baffled, Tyki snapped "Calm down! He is not gone!"

Jasdero started wailing. "He is! He is! Jasdero can't find him anywhere!"

"I'm sure he's in the dining room." answered Tyki, uncertainty creeping into his 's franticness was making him feel uncomfortable. The twins never had a problem finding each other. Then again, they had never been put in a situation quite like this before.

The blonde Noah shook his head. "He's gone, he's gone! Debi left!"

"He couldn't have," said Tyki,slowly letting the smoke from his mouth. "Its too dangerous. He's vulnerable. Your brother _knows_ that."

Jasdero wiped at his teary eyes furiously. "I don't know. I don't know." he whimpered.

Tyki blinked, unsure of what to say. He tried to pull together some tact."For Earl's sakes, Don't _cry _Jasdero. Debitto's stupid, but he's _not that_ stupid. I don't think he'd just_ leave_ like that."

Clearly, he needed some practice.

"Then where is he?" cried the twin.

"Around here somewhere." Tyki grabbed his arm and started dragging him toward the dining room. "C'mere. We're late already. I'm sure he's at the dinner table."

"He's not," Jasdero sobbed. "Jasdero checked."

"Well, maybe you didn't check well enough." insisted the Noah of Pleasure, not releasing the twin. It didn't make sense, Debitto leaving. Even _he _was not that rash.

Yes, Jasdero was probably just overreacting.

His brother just probably locked himself in a closet somewhere, screaming to get out.

He was _fine. _

Tyki pushed open the door to the dining room, and was greeted by a large, long, table-clothed table surrounded by each of the Noah.

"Hi, Tyki. Hi, Jasdero." Road said, holding a fork with purple-nailed fingertips. "Nice of you to join us. Where's the other walking-safety hazard?"

Tyki's eyebrows shot up. "He's not here?"

"No," answered Fiddler, giving Jasdero a little wave, earrings jingling. "Why? Is he missing?"

Tyki blinked dumbly for a few moments. He turned to Jasdero.

"Are you _sure _you couldn't find him anywhere else?" Tyki asked seriously. "Completely _sure?"_

Jasdero nodded furiously, attenae bobbing up and down. Fiddler asked again what was wrong. They both ignored him.

Tyki exhaled, long and slow. "I think we have a problem."

Xxxx

Okay, he was in really deep trouble now.

This inspector guy didn't look as much of a retard as Debitto thought.

In fact, he looked kind of scary. Real scary. His eyes were permanantly narrowed and sharp, and he had on a stern expression. His military uniform didn't help ease the former Noah's racing thoughts.

Levrrier smiled coldly. "Hello, Noah."

The blindfold had been taken off a few minutes ago, and there had been an awkward silence, allowing Debitto to drown in nervousness and anxiety.

"Hi." Debi replied. Levrrier walked closer to him, cracking his folded whip in his hand.

"You were seen on the Ark, engaging battle against Allen Walker." the inspector said. "You and another Noah were also ordered to hunt down one of our generals, Cross Marian." he paused, as if to let Debitto defend himself.

Debitto said nothing.

Seeing as he was silent, Levrrier countinued, stopping inches away from the former Noah. "You appear to be very young but since you are a Noah, I'm presuming you are older than you look. I also presume you have valuable information regarding the Millenium Earl and his movements." the tempurature around the two seemed to drop a few degrees, and the inspector's voice lowered to a dangerous level. "The question remains—will you tell us peacefully, and without struggle?"

Debitto ignored the churning in his stomach and offered up a shaky grin that looked much more confident than he felt. "No way, man."

To his surprise, Levrrier simply smiled at him. Then he struck him across the face.

Debitto's head jerked backward and his head exploded with stars. He coughed, black spots appearing in his vision, blood staining his lips.

"I see." he said calmly, and he handed the whip over to a man beside him. "Break it." he ordered, monotone, and sat down on the wooden chair in the middle of the room, and stared at Debitto placidly.

"Yes, sir." the man answered, giving a small salute. He turned to the slumped over figure.

"What is the Earl planning now that the Ark is destroyed?" the young man demanded.

Debitto didn't raise his head. He hated the taste of his blood, salty and metallic in his mouth. He spat. "I don't know."

The man rammed the hilt of the whip into his head. "That's not an answer!"

He grunted. "I don't know!" he hissed, pain blossoming over his scalp. Damn them, he _felt _that one.

"You're lying!" the man kicked him in the gut. Hard.

Debitto doubled over, coughing, gagging, and he even threw up a little. Crimson streaks ran over his chin.

The excorsists holding him, pull him back up, and the Levrrier boredly corrected "Link, you're not being harsh enough. We need information. Now."

"I apologize, sir." Link said. Then he unfolded the whip.

Levrrier grinned at Debitto. He waved his hand at his assistant. "Go on, start."

"Yes sir."

There was a loud crack, and the sound of flesh ripping.

Pain seared across Debitto's chest.

He screamed.

XxX

**Edit: Well. =P**

**I don't think anyone really knows how to spell Levrrier's name so...XD**

**First the story events were too fast, and now its too slow! D: I will make the next chapter much much MUCH longer.**

**But I have an excuse! Hahaha! The Ark time runs differently then the real world! Debi's really been captured for two days! HAHAHAHA.**


End file.
